Unforgettable
by WolfWinks
Summary: Spencer never thought he'd run into someone from his past, and definitely not this way. He thought he'd be fine, but quickly realises when he gets home that he may have been more affected than he realised.


Written for Laura (Saurasaurus Rex) for the GGE. Sorry it's late and I hope you like it.

* * *

Spencer kept his arms locked around his legs; his thoughts turning to the case from yesterday. They'd returned from Vegas just last night and Spencer fell in bed with Derek, only to be unable to sleep. Not wanting to disturb Derek (who'd fallen asleep almost straight away) Spencer left the bedroom and made himself a coffee. Now he was sitting on the couch with the coffee on the table untouched. He couldn't stop his thoughts from going over the case.

It wasn't a very unusual case; children had been disappearing and turning up dead about a week or two later. It'd been horrific and sad like any other case with children, but it wasn't anything unusual for the BAU.

The children were completely unharmed except for the fact they were dead. They'd been smothered in their sleep, a rather peaceful way to go. In fact, it was possibly one of the less horrific cases that dealt with children the BAU had ever been on. They'd even managed to save the last little girl before she'd been murdered.

Overall a rather successful case, and yet Spencer couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Pretty Boy, what are you doing up?"

Spencer turned around and saw Morgan walk out of their bedroom with nothing but his pyjama pants on. Usually, Spencer would let his eyes roam over his boyfriend's body, but his mind was so consumed with the events of the previous day he just couldn't bring himself to enjoy the sight.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Spencer said, turning back around and picking up his now cold coffee.

"You didn't," Derek assured, sitting down and wrapping an arm around Spencer's shoulders only to flinch away. "Man, you're freezing. How long have you been sitting here like this?"

Spencer shrugged, only just noticing how cold he actually was. "A while. My coffee's cold."

Derek looked at the mug in Spencer's hand removing it. "I'll get you a new one and a blanket while I'm at it."

Spencer didn't respond but he let the mug go and Derek went into the kitchen to start on the coffee. He didn't notice when the coffee machine shut off or when Derek set the mug on the table, only reacting when the blanket was wrapped around his shoulders and he was pulled up against Morgan's side.

"Now, what's got you awake at three in the morning?"

Spencer struggled with his words for a moment. He wanted to tell Derek but he wasn't sure how to start.

"Is it something to do with the case?"

Spencer sighed and nodded. He reached forward and picked up his coffee, taking a long sip that had him sagging in relief. The familiar warmth of the coffee slipping down his throat calmed him somewhat and he felt able to talk.

"The unsub, Alexa Lisbon. . ." Spencer trailed off and looked away.

"Spencer?"

"It's just sad, you know. She was prom queen and dated the most popular boy in school. She was voted most likely to succeed and thanks to an accident she suddenly couldn't have children and started stealing other parent's children only for her to realise the fantasy doesn't live up to the reality and she kills them."

Derek shifted next to Spencer. "You know, you seemed almost familiar with her?"

The unspoken question had Spencer tensing, even though he wasn't all that surprised by it. Spencer knew as soon as he started to speak that the whole story would come out, and he wanted to tell Derek, he did. It was just hard to say the words.

"I went to school with her. Do you . . . do you remember when I told you about the, uh, the football field incident?"

It was Derek's turn to tense. "Alexa Lisbon? That was the girl. . ."

"Yeah." Spencer took another sip of his coffee and closed his eyes, resting his head against Derek's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I thought the woman's name was familiar but I couldn't place it."

"I know. You said as much at the station before we arrested her." Spencer smiled but he didn't open his eyes. "I didn't expect you to remember; it was almost five years ago when we had that conversation after all."

"I should have." Derek's voice was filled with self-reprimand, but Spencer refused to let Derek feel guilty about forgetting such a small conversation from so many years ago.

"Please don't worry about it. Most people wouldn't remember. So much has happened since we talked, and I only remember because of my memory." Spencer looked up at Derek with wide eyes.

Derek sighed and pulled Spencer close, kissing the top of his head. "What about this is keeping you awake, though?"

Spencer shrugged and closed his eyes again. "I arrested her. Hotch said my name in her presence, and she didn't show any recognition."

"Spencer," Derek sighed.

"I don't want a heartfelt apology or anything like that, but she made my life Hell along with all her friends and her boyfriend. We went to school together for years and she tortured me almost every day, and yet she didn't even recognise me. Was I just a toy to them? Was I just a tool for enjoyment? Was I that forgettable, because I know that I'll never forget them and that has nothing to do with my memory."

"Spencer, stop." Derek lifted Spencer's head so they were looking directly into each other's eyes. "They don't matter. I know how much they hurt you, but you beat them."

Spencer scoffed and tried to turn his head away, but Derek wouldn't let him.

"I'm serious. You have become everything you've wanted to. You are in a successful career and have a very handsome boyfriend if I do say so myself."

Spencer snorted at that and rolled his eyes.

"Alexa is in jail after snapping when she lost her ability to have children, her old boyfriend is in a dead end job at the school he attended and her best friend is stuck in a loveless marriage. I'm not saying we should celebrate their misfortune, but I am saying we should celebrate your success. Don't let them take that away from you."

Spencer stared at Derek with wide eyes before he smiled. "Thanks," he whispered, pressing his lips briefly against Derek's. "That helps."

"Good."

The pair fell silent, enjoying each other's company as they finished their drinks. It was only when Spencer almost dropped his empty coffee mug that Derek broke the silence.

"Do you think you can sleep now?" he asked after saving the mug from hitting the ground.

"Yeah," Spencer said with a sleepy smile. "Thanks to you."

"Don't be getting sappy on me now, kid." Derek placed both their mugs on the table before helping Spencer to stand. "Come on, let's go to bed. Thank God we don't have work in the morning."

They moved into the bedroom with Spencer leaning heavily on Derek. Placing the blanket on the ground and promising to clean it up in the morning along with the coffee mugs left on the table, Derek lay Spencer in bed before climbing in next to him.

"Goodnight Derek," Spencer said as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Night Pretty Boy," Derek said, smiling as he watched Spencer fall asleep, knowing he wouldn't be getting any more sleep tonight.

* * *

(w.c 1,228)

WolfWinks-xx-


End file.
